The present invention relates to USB (Universal serial bus) apparatus and methods for using USB hosts.
The USB interface is described in specifications available over the Internet at www.usb.org.
Conventional devices for providing computerized servicing to a mobile or stationary population of users typically include a smart card reader. The members of the mobile population bear smart cards which are used to interact with the computerized servicing device via the smart card reader.
A particular disadvantage of smart cards is that they require a smart card reader which is a relatively costly device. Computer hosts which are equipped with a smart card reader are a small subset of the universe of computer hosts because addition of a smart card reader makes the computer considerably more expensive.
German Patent document DE 19631050 describes an interface converter for a universal serial bus having a module with processor that changes format and protocol into that of a different bus system.
The disclosures of all publications mentioned in the specification and of the publications cited therein are hereby incorporated by reference.
The present invention seeks to provide improved USB apparatus and improved methods for using the same.
There is thus provided, in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, USB key apparatus for interacting with a USB host via a USB port, the USB key apparatus including a portable device configured to fit the USB port, the portable device including a USB interface conveying USB communications to and from a USB host, a protocol translator operative to translate the USB communications from USB protocol, into smart card protocol such as an ISO7816 protocol, and from smart card protocol into USB protocol and a smart card chip operative to perform at least one smart card function such as authentication, encryption, access control and secure memory.
Also provided, in accordance with another preferred embodiment of the present invention, is USB key apparatus with data storage capabilities, the USB key apparatus including a portable device such as a PCB, configured to fit the USB port, the portable device including a USB interface conveying USB communications to and from a USB host and a data storage unit storing information derived from the USB communications.
Preferably the apparatus also includes a microprocessor operative to receive said USB communications from the USB interface, to perform computations thereupon and to provide results of the computations to the data storage unit for storage and/or for encryption and/or for authentication and/or for access control.
The term xe2x80x9cUSB portxe2x80x9d refers to a port for connecting peripherals to a computer which is built according to a USB standard as described in USB specifications available over the Internet at www.usb.org.
The term xe2x80x9cUSB keyxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cUSB tokenxe2x80x9d refers to a hardware device whose circuitry interfaces with a USB port to perform various functions.
The term xe2x80x9csmart cardxe2x80x9d refers to a typically plastic card in which is embedded a chip which interacts with a reader, thereby allowing a mobile bearer of the smart card to interact with a machine in which is installed a smart card reader, typically with any of a network of machines of this type.